Aftermath
by DigiSinister
Summary: The day of reckoning finally draws close and Robin must now decide whether she lives or dies. If she chooses to die, will her husband Lon'qu have anything to say about it? One-shot, contains spoilers.


We had done it.

Once Grima had let out an ear piercing shriek, we knew it was finally over.

I could recall ever so clearly the day I had watched Prince Chrom fight against the self proclaimed Hero-King in the Feroxi arena. A match that would decide whether the east or west khan would have sovereignty over Regna Ferox.

I had been khan Basilio's representative since I was 14, but in a blink of an eye, the hero-king had taken that from me. Chrom and his Shepherds effortlessly beaten the men I had grown up knowing as the strongest warriors Feroxi had to offer.

When they had reclaimed Flavia's throne and I learned they were recruiting soldiers for their cause, I knew my rightful place was among them.

Years later, I find myself where I stand today—face to face against the feared ancient dragon of destruction. The other Shepherds were still holding the Grimleals back from interfering with the battle between Chrom and Robin's future self, including myself who was having trouble with a heavily armored great knight.

The rapid wind turbulence at the altitude we resided made it difficult to stand upright while fighting. Alas after exchanging blows with my opponent, I had speculated a blind spot in their defenses. The great knight had swung his lance too widely and I took the opportunity to plunder my sword into the side of the enemy, rendering to him knees.

Pulling my katana from his torso, I winced at the amount of blood that covered the blade. Ignoring the fact I had taken the life of a yet another man, in my mind I knew it was necessary in order to save thousands of innocent lives. Swiftly turning my heel I began to sprint to the site where Chrom and Robin had dealt the final blow.

It happened so incredibly fast. So fast, it took a few long moments to wrap my head around what I saw. The event happened so quick, I didn't know how to react. I'm sure anyone else would have reacted just the same.

The alternate, future Robin flew backwards from a large impact of magic. She cursed loudly to the heavens, swearing vengeance. Her body was consumed by an unnatural shade of fire before finally disintegrating into glittering ashes being swept off, lost in the wind.

The next thing I knew, from the corner of my eye, Chrom rushed forward catching Robin before she hit the ground. Her body instantly had the same reaction as the fell dragon—she began to vanish.

I saw her lips moving, but the bloodshed that was around me made her words inaudible. My feet skidded to a halt once I had realized what had happened. Robin was breathing her final farewell.

She had promised me she would let Chrom put an end to Grima—or at least let the beast slumber for another millennia. Her life to us all wasn't worth sacrificing for the salvation of mankind. We'd pick up swords and fight a thousand times over if it meant having her alive and smiling.

I came to realized she hated her wretched bloodline. She had such strong thirst for justice, if it meant eliminating the source of the problem, she willing give her life for it. I knew she had to end it but it pained me so to lose her the way I did.

I began screaming myself, pushing every ounce of strength into my feet, making my way to Robin. I could feel the hot tears welling up in my eyes, not accepting I was on the verge of losing her.

Regaining his composure, Chrom got to his feet and started shouting orders to everyone but the words were incoherent to me-the only thing I thought was saving Robin. A rational part of me chastised me, saying she was lost and my actions were futile.

Grima shook violently and commenced to lose altitude rapidly. At this rate the ancient dragon was going to crash into the Plegian continent—head first! If we were all to survive, we'd have to make haste and jump into the ocean below.

Falling to my knees beside what was left of Robin, I sobbed uncontrollably.

Even with the seriousness of her situation she managed to crack a weak grin.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise." She raised a shaking hand to my cheek.

"No, I won't lose you! I won't lose someone so dear to me a second time!" I pressed her hand to my lips and kissed her through my tears.

Somewhere in the madness I heard Morgan's screams as well, but the sound was drowned out by Grima.

"Take good care of Morgan for me, won't you? He'll grow up to be a fine tactician someday."

By this point I grew hysterical, "he'll grow up to be a prodigy because we'll raise him together! We'll save you Robin, you haven't lost yet. Don't say that!"

With my senses dull, I had yet to realize Gregor and Vaike both with a hand on each of my shoulders. Turning back to Robin I kissed her lips gently, and gave her a final embrace.

"I will always love you, Lon'qu." With those final words, she went forever missing from my life.

Although every cell in my body screamed to turn back and find a way to save Robin, my mind protested to follow my fellow Shepherds.

Trailing behind Gregor and Vaike, I followed them to the edge. Most of the Shepherds had taken their leap of faith. Now it was time I took mine.

Without a second glance, I jump off the fell dragon's back, and into the icy cold blackness of the sea.


End file.
